


thought he loved me

by ybjungleboyqueen151328



Category: Ring of Honor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybjungleboyqueen151328/pseuds/ybjungleboyqueen151328
Summary: Adam Cole n Nick Jackson fall in love n become boyfriends soon Nick learns his love comes w a dark side. what happened when things take  a dangerous turn will Nick leave or stay





	1. Chapter 1

Right after winning their big match Nick went to the locker room where Adam was waiting he looked a little pissed.

"What was that out there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Looking like a dumb slut out there. The last time I checked you were my man. I don't know why you want to wear pants with little to the imagination."

"Sorry, you I know I love you. I always dress like my brother."

"So you brother likes to dress like a slut that up to him. You should know better." Matt could hear some of it he didn't like how Adam was talking to him. Adam slapped Nick hard across the face he started to cry Adam just walked away Matt walked in.

"You ok?"

"Yes."

"Then why you crying?'

"I'm fine."

"I heard the way Adam was talking to you. You shouldn't let him talk to him like that."

"Don't worry about it he didn't mean it." Matt rolled his eyes he didn't believe Nick but he left it alone.

2 weeks later

Adam noticed Nick didn't tone down his outfit he was pissed he just give a look that scared Nick.

"We need to go Matt." Nick rushed Matt out of the room Matt could he was scared.

"Are you scared of Adam?" Nick didn't answer him they left driving to the arena to get ready when the match was over Nick walked to his locker room he was scared because he knew he was in trouble.

"Are you fucking stupid? Are trying me make me mad? I told you about dressing like a slut. So you were getting attention from other guys you like that?"

"No. I'm not dressed like a slut."

"Now you're talking back to me." Nick saw the look in Adam's face it was bad what did I do? Nick thought to himself. Adam threw Nick into the wall a couple of times he felt to the ground Adam kicked the stomach couple of times. He picked Nick up the hair he screamed Adam hit him hard in the face.

"Next time you'll do what I say."

"I said I was sorry." Nick went to the bathroom he wiped the blood he s crying Nick had to put on a bucks shirt to hide the bruises soon he felt sick. Matt noticed Nick's face he wanted to say something everyone was also looking at him.

"Why is everyone looking at me for?"

"You look like someone bet you up."

"I took a bad fall." When he got back to the hotel room Nick took off his shirt he saw the bruises on his chest and stomach it hurt so bad. He just got on the bed soon he phone went off it was Adam baby I'm sorry I got jealous it won't happen again. Please don't be mad. Can I come over?

Sure I'm not mad. Don't worry I understand.

After everything, Nick didn't know what to think he knew he wanted Adam by his side Adam showed up shortly after. He looked sad when he Nicks body. Adam laid next to him Nick put his head in Adams lap.

"Nick you know I love you right? Never meant to take it this far?"

"I know baby. I love you too I didn't mean to make you mad?" Soon Nick fell asleep when he woke up Adam was gone the next day Matt came to see him.

"I was gonna work out you wanna join?"

"No, I'm so sorry after the match."

"Nick, did Adam do this to you?"

"I'm in pain because of the match last night."

"Ok, Nick. You can tell me anything."

"I know."

Matt and Nick were teaming up with Adam in 3-way tag match half way in Nick was hit he mistook Adam from the other team punching him hard. By the time Adam was tagged in it was too late the other team got the pin. After Adam went to Nick whispering to him it made him scared. Nick walked slowly to his locker room Adam was there he walked to him.

"I can't believe how stupid you can be. Such a screw-up. You cost the damn match why?"

"I was a little dizzy I didn't see you I'm sorry."

"I was dizzy oh your sorry. I'll make you sorry." Adam to start to laugh that made Nick nervous Nick went towards the door wanted to leave but Adam locked the door. He banged his head into the door a couple of times Nick tried to fight back he hit Adm.

"You made things worse." Adam found a steel chair in the corner he grabbed hitting Nick over and over again Nick back himself in the corner crying Adam snapped out of it.

"Oh my god, Nick what happened?" He picked Nick up crying to the couch he went to the bathroom to get some paper towels to clean up the blood. After everything, Nick could barely walk so Adam helped him when Matt saw Nick he was shocked.

"What happened?"

"He had a bad fall. I came in to find him like that."

"How convenient you just found him."

"Matt don't not now." Matt gave Nick a disappointed look like he wanted to him to speak up but he let go. In the hotel lobby, Adam bumped into Matt the two got to talking.

“I know what you're doing to Nick. If you truly loved him you would stop.”

“I’ve never done anything to him. You’re just jealous that Nick is spending his time with me and not you.”

“I’ve seen the marks.” Adam didn’t answer him back he just gave Matt an angry look. An hour before a wrestling event Adam decided to take Nick out to lunch Nick was surprised.

“I wanted to do something special for my baby. I love our alone time.”

“Me too. This is so sweet.” After lunch they made out in the car they were holding hands. They lost track of time so they to the arena on the way they started to talk.

“You love me right? I need you to do something or me.”

“Of course I do. What is it?”

“I need you to choose between me or Matt.”

“Adam why you asking me to do that?

“He doesn’t like us together and will everything to keep us apart. I know you don’t want that.”

“He’s my brother I can’t I know you understand. “

“So you love me.”

“I love you with all my heart. If you loved you wouldn’t ask me not choose.” Adam looked mad he hit Nick hard in the face Nick grabbed face crying they didn’t say a word till they got there. Adam took Nick by hair throwing him to the backset he started to kick him in the stomach hard also punching him the face.

“So Matt is more important and better than me. You made a big mistake.”

“That not what I meant you know it.”

“Oh no, I’m stupid.” Adam kept kicking him he grabbed Nick by the hair slamming his head into the door.

“Stop Adam you’re hurting me. I love you.” Nick was crying Adam opened the door threw Nick out Nick walked in limping holding his stomach. Soon he felt sick running to the trash can throwing up Matt shoed up.

“Nick are you ok?”

“It was something I ate.”

“Nick lift up your shirt.”

“Matt it’s just something I ate drop it.” Matt saw the bruises on his face he was bleeding Matt was worried.

“Ok, you're sick. How do you explain the bruises and why you’re bleeding?”

“I fell out the car while getting out.”

“Oh. Let me clean you up.” Matt washed Nick’s face the water and soap burned then Nick saw his face he cried a little even though Matt was against it they fought and won their match. After it was over Adam showed up he had a small box.

“I got you a gift open it, baby.” Nick opened it he saw a gold ring he put in on smiling he kissed him.

“I love it thank you so much, baby.” Matt couldn’t believe it the whole thing made him sick.

“You beat him then buy him a gift so he’ll forgive. Really, Nick, you're better than this.”

“It's not what it looks like.”

“I can’t believe you, Nick. Maybe you can buy his silence but I saw it all.” Adam and Nick walked away getting to Adam’s car they kissed a litter.”

“Baby I’m sorry. The idea of losing you made me crazy. I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too.” Nick wanted to believe him he was still a little scared but he trusted him


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick remembers when he first met Adam. what happened Adam get physically with Nick when at his parents home. when his mom knows something is up will do something bout it .

That night Nick fell asleep he started to dream about the first day he met Adam.

It was during a big ROH show when Nick first noticed Adam he just stood there staring at him Matt knew something was up.

"Nick, why are you staring like that?"

"I think I'm in love. See that guy over there?"

"Yeah, that's Adam Cole." Nick was smiling Matt noticed the way Adam was also looking at Nick so he went up to him.

"I noticed the way you're looking at my brother."

"I have a crush on him."

"You didn't hear this from me but he does too."

"Really?"

"Yeah so go up to him." Adam walked up to Nick they both looked nervous at first they just too there smiling at each other.

"You're Nick right? I noticed how cute you looked."

"Yeah so do you." Nick reached for Adam's hand he held it he smiled Matt loved watching his brother how happy he looked.

"Umm Nick, do you wanna go out after this?"

"I'd love that."

"See you there." Nick watched Adam walk away he was blushing he just stood there smiling.

"Matt did you see he asked me out."

"I'm so happy or you."

"Hope this leads to more."

"Me too." After it was over Adam showed up at Matt n Nick's locker room he knocked on the door Nick answered it.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup. See you later." They walked away this time were holding hands they got into Adam's car driving to the diner. Adam and Nick stayed there till it was closing time so they went to the hotel.

"You wanna go back to the hotel room? We can watch movies."

"Sure." They sat on the bed before the movie Nick and Adam fell asleep Adam had his arm around Nick. The next day they both woke up Nick picked up his phone saw Matt blew up his phone.

"Nick after last night I realized that I wanna be with you."

"I feel the same way too. So this means we're boyfriends."

"Yes." Nick picked up his phone he sent Matt a text its official Adam and I are a couple Matt wrote back so happy for you. They deiced to announce on social media they were a couple with a pic.

9 months later

It was Thanksgiving the first time the family was meeting Adam Nick couldn't wait but he was very nervous of they'd think. Nick tried to keep his feelings in check he wasn't ready to tell his family. Adam went to go the bathroom when he was coming down the stairs he overheard Nick talking to his mom and younger brother.

"Is there something you want to tell us about Adam?"

"Like what?"

"Honey the way you act around him makes me thinks you two aren't friends."

"Mom he's just a friend." Malachi pulled Nick away thinking when he lone he would tell him the truth.

"Nick I've seen the way you two are always holding hands come on I know you two are more than friends."

"Mal drop it we're just friends nothing more. Why can't everyone just we're just friends."

"Sorry I'll drop it." Hearing all that made Adam hurt and angry he walked to Nick grabbing him by the arm leading him up to his old bedroom he threw Nick on the bed hard.

"So now we're just friends now after nine months I see where I stand."

"Adam isn't not like that. I'm not ready to come out to parents yet. You know I love you with all my heart."

"Bull shit. You told every young bucks fan but you can't tell your own parents."

"Adam don't be like that." Adam threw Nick to the dresser Nick fell down Adam kicked him he looked at Adam with tears.

"Please stop don't do this."

"Shut the fuck up." Luckily no one heard them over the tv Adam banged his head on the dresser. Nick got up like he dizzy Adam tripped him he hit the edge of the bed hard he was bleeding. Adam brought him into the bathroom its bad Nick had deep cut and his face was all bruised. Adam turned on cold water running a washcloth under water it then putting on his face hoping it would help.

"OMG baby I'm sorry. I got mad and lost control. You need to go home we can't let your family see your face.

"I can say I'm sick." Adam put a hat on Nick to hide the cut he went downstairs grabbing his stomach.

"Mom I need to go."

"How come?"

"I don't feel well my stomach really hurts and feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"You should stay I'll make your old bed and I'll take care of you."

“I’d rather go home.” Joyce noticed blood running down his cheek she got worried and noticed his face looking swollen.

“Nick are you sure it’s just a stomach ache. You look like someone hit you.”

“I got dizzy I fell I guess it was harder then I thought.”

“Nick honey I don’t think you should leave I’ll have dad take you to the hospital.” Adam came in he noticed Nick’s parents were worried that made him nervous.

“Mrs. Massie don’t worry I’ll take care of him.”

“Sorry, Mr. Cole we take care of it.”

“Mom please let me go. We’ll go to the hospital right way.”

“Ok call us later.” After they let Joyce went to Matt she looked worried Matt wondered what was it about.

“Matt honey we need to talk.”

“Sure mom what about?”

“I think that guy Adam hits Nick.”  
“Why you say that?”

“Earlier he was in a rush to leave claiming to have a stomach ache. I noticed he was bleeding and his face looked like someone hit him. I need you to watch those two and if you see something let me know.”

“Of course. I’ll talk to Nick about it.”

“One more thing are Adam and Nick dating?”

“That’s for Nick to tell you.”

“If what I think is true you’ll keep them apart?”

“Will do.” When they got home Adam put a bandage on his head he wrapped his arms around Nick.

“Nick baby you know I love you right. Sometimes I can’t control my anger.”

“I know I love you too. I understand.”

“Your mom probably thinks I did it on purpose. She might try to keep us apart.”

“Sorry baby she was just worried and I didn’t know I was bleeding.”

“It’s ok. Tell your parents in hours that you went to the hospital but there wasn't nothing to worry about.” Hour later Nick called his mom back he worried she wouldn’t believe him.

“Hi, mom.”

“Nick are you ok?”

“It wasn’t nothing to worry about. They bandaged up the cut saying it wasn’t anything major. I’m just resting now. I’m sorry I worried you.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t nothing serous. It’s ok Nick we just care about you. Goodnight I love you.”

“I love you.” Wow, she believed me thank god Nick thought to himself he got into bed with Adam putting his head o. his chest.

“She believed me I don’t think she suspects you.”

“Good job baby.” The next day Adam went out earlier to get Nick something Nick phone went off it was Matt.

“Hi, Matt.”

“Can we talk in person?”

“Sure.” Matt came over shortly after Nick could tell Matt was looking at his face looking sad.

“What did you wanna talk about?”

“What really happened last night?”

“Like I told mom I was feeling sick to my stomach I got dizzy hitting my head.”

“Ok, what about your face?”

“When I fell I hit that too.”

“Nick, can I see your cut?” Nick took off his bandage he was nervous about but thought if Matt saw it he would shut up.

“Nick doesn’t look like a fall did what happen you can tell me the truth I promise I won’t tell.” Nick thought for awhile he heard Adam’s voice “they’ll just keep us apart”

“Look Matt if you something was upI'dd tell you. Why can’t everyone just believe me I’m fine. If something was up id tell.”

“Sorry I was worried about you.” Just was Matt was leaving Adam came back the two locked eyes Adam looked at Nick like was pissed.

“What was he doing here?”

“He was just worried about me.”

“You didn’t tell him anything?”

“No said the same thing as last night.” Matt could hear Adam screaming at Nick then Nick talking back like he was crying. Matt heard a loud noise he wanted to go back in but didn’t. Matt tried to call Nick but it went to voicemail: Nick it Matt I’m worried are you ok? Are you being silence because of Adam? Please call me back just to tell me you’re ok. I love you Matt. hour later Matt’s phone went it s Nick he shot him a text

Of course, I’m fine. Just wanted time for myself. I’m tired of everyone thinking something is up

Earlier I heard a noise like you re trouble. You can understand why I was worried.

Nothing happened Adam just knocked things down. Look we talk when we all meet up or wrestling. Love you

Love you

As Nick was talking he had an ice pack on his eye Nick could barley see his phone the tears just brunt. He hated lying to his brother about everything. He hoped that everything would clear up in a week so he wouldn’t have to hear them ask him questions.

“Why did you hit me?”

“Just lose it. Why does your family have to be so nosey I know Matt was out here listening to us? What happens between us stays between us. You can’t tell anyone.”

“I didn’t and I wouldn’t tell you to know that.”

“I see the bond you have with Matt .when I leave you can't tell him to come over or you have to be punished. All he’s trying to do keep us apart I know you don’t want I love you and knows what is best for you.”

“I love you too. I don’t want that.” 2 weeks later it was time to go back on the road before Matt and Nick let their parents wanted to say good bye Nick was scared because his eye was still bad. Nick got the first the moment Joyce came to him she had a worried look on her face.

“Nick, what happened to your eye?”

“Got a bad infection don’t worry I’m fine.” He hated the way she examining him Nick pulled way.

“Nick are you sure it’s an infection and sure you should be gong back on the road?”

“Yes, I’m not contagious.” When Matt showed up Joyce took him into another room he knew something up.

“Matt it happened again Nick showed his is all red it looks someone hit him. Nick is telling me another story. You have to look at it. Wish he would just tell me”

“I think it happened after I showed. I before leaving I heard something like him being thrown around.” They both came out Nick noticed Matt looking at him the way their mom was if dad coming and does the same thing I’m out of here Nick thought himself

“I had fun seeing you but we have to go.” He looked at Matt but he didn’t anything he got angry he hoped that Matt would back him up.

“Mom I’m gonna go I want to get something to eat before the flight.” The way Nick looked at both of him he annoyed and angry they let him go. When Matt alone with Nick he was gonna try to talk to him.

“Nick, can we talk?”

“Gheez Matt I know what you want. You want to say Adam hit me. Just drop it. I told mom I can’t deal with this.”

“We’re just worried about you. That’s all. Sorry I got your business.”

“Matt you should know if something was up I’d tell you.” Adam noticed the brother talking he grabbed Nick the arm with force dragging him away Matt shot him a dirty look.

“I see I told you they were talking about you eye and you told them. They only after breaking us up.”

“Adam I didn’t say a word I told Matt to leave me alone.”

“I know you’re not that stupid. I know you don’t to lose me. “

“I love you Adam.” Adam kissed Nick hard soon they were making out it felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when their friends see how bad the abuse really is. when Adam takes the abuse to a new level will Nick finally have enough. what happens when he Nick get badly hurt before match will everyone see the truth

Nick and Adam were getting ready for a 3 man tag team match once again he noticed what Nick was wearing he was super pissed but they won't alone.

"Let's go and I'll deal with you later." He shot Nick an evil angry look he ran out scared Matt noticed it so he went to Adam.

"Leave him alone. What did he do wrong?"

"Did I ask or you option? Why do you have stick your nose where it doesn't belong?" Matt so badly wanted to hit him but they had a match so he let it go. They ended up losing the match and of course he blamed it on Nick Adam wanted so badly to yell at Nick but Matt wouldn't leave so he slapped Nick hard in the face before leaving. Nick grabbed his face he was trying not the cry he walked towards Adam Matt was disappointed.

"Nick you don't have to follow him around. He hit you but you act like its no big deal."

"Matt don't make a big deal out of it." Matt shook his head at Nick but he just rolled his eyes Adam showed back grabbing Nick by the arm dragging him away.

"Could you be any slower? Let me guess Matt get mad." Nick didn't say a word he got in the car he was afraid of he would do if Nick spoke up. The moment they got the hotel room all hell broke lose he forget all the BTE members had room next to each other

"We lose and it's all your fault can't you do anything right. You don't care that you made a fool of me out there plus you put on a show out there with out there.

"I didn't cause us to lose we did our best. I wasn't putting on a show."

"You're calling me a liar. Wow, Nick, I didn't know you were that stupid." He threw him around the room over again screaming at Nick he was crying begging him to stop but got worst he stopped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Look what you did you caused a scene. Who is it?"

"Kenny and Marty is everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"Can we talk to Nick?"

"Sorry, he's sleeping." Nick was in the corner crying he was covered in blood and bruises.

"We can hear him."

"Fine let me get him." Adam was whispering to Nick I swear to god if you tell anyone I'll make you sorry. I won't Adam. Nick came out they were concerned when they saw him.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I fell." They noticed how Nick was shaking a little Marty knew they had to get away from Adam.

"Adam can Nick come out and watch a movie?"

"Sure." When Nick was alone from Adam they took to the bathroom running the shower so they could talk.

"Nick, what really happened? We know you didn't fall. We won't tell promise."

"A lot of this is from our match."

"Ok lets us clean you up." Nick got undressed they fixed the water temp they were in shock when Kenny and Marty saw the blood coming off of Nick and how he coved from head to toe in bruises. When Nick wasn't looking Marty snapped full body shot of him he sent to Matt with the caption we know Adam did this. They gave him clean clothes Nick get into bed falling asleep they started to talk some more.

"I can't believe Adam did this to Nick wish he would speak up. What can do Marty I'm scared?"

"Me too. There is nothing we can do unless Nick is ready to leave him."

"I took a pic of Nick in the shower I sent to Matt so he could see the bruises. Sadly it's gonna worst before it gets better." After his work out Matt noticed his phone was going off it was a text from Marty he clicked on the pic he was in shock he started to cry. He rushed over to their hotel room Matt was scared of what he would see he pounded on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Matt." Kenny opened the door, by the way, he looked Kenny knew Matt saw the pic Matt saw Nick sleeping.

"What the f happened to Nick?"

"We heard Adam screaming at him then sounded like he was throwing him into stuff. We could tell it bad by the way Nick looked."

"Sorry, but I had to send the pic. I know its sad to look at."

"Don't be you did the right thing." The next day Nick woke up he wondered he was Kenny and Marty.

"What happened last night?" The way Kenny looked at Marty it wasn't good they looked scared and sad plus didn't know what to say to him.

"Guess you got hurt worst in the match then you thought so we let you rest here."

"Thank you. You guys re such good friends." Nick let to go see Adam he looked pissed at Nick did I do something wrong? Nick thought to himself.

"You better no have said something to them. What happened over there?"

"Said what? Nothing I fell asleep."

"Don't lie to me."

"Lie about what?"

"Don't play stupid with me. You're hoping I was gonna forget."

"Adam baby I have no idea what you're talking about. Last night is a blur to me."

"You better not be playing me or I'll make you sorry."

"I'm not I swear."

A month later

Adam and Nick were making out thing got hot and heavy Adam undid Nick pants he started to pleasure Nick he moaned it felt so good.

"Let's finally take it to next level."

"Adam I'm waiting for marriage."

"Come on Nick."

"You can pleasure me and go down on me but no sex."

"Fine." Adam continued to go get Nick off Nick did the same to thing to Adam it felt so good it lasted for while.

"That was so good Adam."

"I agree. At least we can have some dirty gun with each other."

"You I'm glad you understand." Oh, I'm waiting for marriage oh please live a little Adam thought to himself. After hearing that over and again it got under his skin it had over a year why wouldn't he trust him. One night he deiced to get him ghb he put a different label on so no one would find it. One night they were getting hot and heavy he excused himself he put in Nick's energy drink.

"Let's have some real fun." Adam tried to hold Nick down but Nick was fighting he couldn't do it.

"No Adam stop it."

"Don't be like that."

"No means no." Nick drank some of his drink soon Nick felt weird everything was blurry he fell on the bed Adam took off his clothes then got Nick into position.

"Adam do." He passed out after that Adam started to have way with Nick over and again afterwards he dressed in a shirt and his boxer briefs. The next day Nick woke up feeling like shit he ran to the bathroom getting sick Adam followed to help to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I know I don't drink then why do I feel like I have a bad hangover. Last night is a blur."

"Maybe you ate something that didn't agree with you. 2 hours before you went to bed you had something to eat."

"Ok. I want to be with Matt you understand."

"Sure go ahead." Nick got dressed he had to put on sunglasses the sun and room light bothered him he took everything to make to Matt's room.

"Nick, what happened?"

"I don't know I feel like I'm hung over its crazy."

"What happened last night?"

"I don't remember it's a blur." Nick tried really hard to remember he saw Adam on top of him than Nick trying to say no. Nick ran into the corner he was crying looking real sacred Matt got in the corner next to him holding him.

"What happened?"

"Last night Adam he ummm he forced himself on me."

"He raped you and he probably drugged that's why you can't remember." Adam showed up an hour later Matt opened the door he punched him in the face he wondered why Matt did that.

"I came to see if Nick was feeling better and you punched me."

"I know what you did to Nick. I can't believe you would do that."

"You can't prove anything. Plus Nick liked it."

"You fing drugged him then when he was unconscious. You stay away from him."

"Let's ask what Nick wants. Baby come back with me I love you." Nick walked towards to Adam Matt could see the fear in his eyes he didn't say a word. When they were alone Adam started to about what happened last night Nick was sacred.

"You know Matt's gonna tell. You know nothing happened he just wants something to be up so he break us up."

"I know your always there or me."

"I anyone asks what happens you just tell them nothing happen and something happened you wanted it."

"I will." The way Adam looked at Nick he knew something bad would append if Nick said something he so badly to get away. A week later during a match Nick grabbed his knee he came in pain Matt ran to him Nick whispered to him I'm faking it go with it. An hour later Nick told everyone he had to take a month off from wrestling but only did it get away from Adam. When he was home his phone was blowing up it was Adam he tried to ignore it but after a couple days of it he picked up.

"What do you want?"

"Baby please talk to me. I love you. Listen I'm gonna come there."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Just hear me out and don't tell Matt anything about this." Adam faked sick so he could Nick he got the first flight out he rehearsed everything he was gonna say. 3 hours later Adam arrived home he tried to hug Nick but he pulled away.

"Baby I don't know why did what I did. It was unspeakable what I did. I don't blame you for not speaking to me. I'm going crazy without you"

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know I lose it. It makes sick thinking bout how I hurt you. I promise I won't do that anything like that. Please forgive me, Nick." Nick looked into Adam's eyes he believed him he ran into Adam's arms. Adam held him for awhile then they started to kiss it like old times. When Nick came back Adam treated him better it still made Matt sick that they were together.

2 months later

Hours before a big tag team match Adam and Nick got into a huge fight he flew into a rage throwing Nick into everything then punched Nick so hard he passed out then he left. An hour later Nick woke up he could taste blood his whole body hurt when he went into the bathroom looking in the mirror he covered in bruises what the I am gonna do I have to fight in 40 minutes no one can see me like that Nick thought to himself. Nick got dressed he wanted left without Matt he shot him a text got something to do before the match. Don’t worry I wont be late. Nick went to the drugstore to get some concealer and something apply to it with when he got to his locker room he put it all over his body. His stomach and ribs were killing him as long as I don’t puke or show my ribs aren’t 100% I’ll ok Nick thought to himself. Matt showed up when he saw Nick he that something was wrong with him that made him nervous.

“Nick you look a little pale. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” When Nick bent down to lace up his boots that made everything hurt even more it took everything for Nick to get up. He managed to get though the match by the time he got his locker room the room started to spin he tried fight it but passed out Matt ran to his side.

“Nick speak to me what happened?” Nick didn’t answer he picked him carrying him out he also grabbed Nick’s stuff he drove to the hospital. An hour later Nick woke up in the hospital he wondered what happed please tell me I didn’t pass out in the ring Nick thought to himself.

“What happened why am I here?”

“Nick I found you passed out in your locker room. What happened?”

“I don’t know just felt dizzy.” He felt bad for lying Nick knew a little more was wrong then he let on he saw the doctor come in.

“Mr. Massie we found 2 broken ribs and you suffered a concussion. Did you have any symptoms?”

“No just felt a little sick.”

“How did this happen?”

“During a wrestling match.” Nick looked at Matt like he wanted him too agree with him Nick lifted up his shirt he saw the bandage. Nick went to take out the IV to leave but Matt blocked up from getting up.

“Nick don’t do this.”

“I’m out of here.”

“Mr. Massie we want to stay over night make sure everything is ok.”

“Fine.” When the doctor let Matt pulled his chair closer to Nick he wanted to talk maybe he would get the real story.

“I know this didn’t happen in the ring. This was Adam wasn’t it? Let me guess all this happened before the match.”

“Maybe he did. I don’t wanna talk bout it.”

“Damn it Nick you couldn’t have jeopardized your career because of this. If you knew something wrong you should’ve something because you're more important then some match.”

“I messed up but just drop it.” Matt left the hospital before he got in his car to drive back to the hotel he called his mom.

“Hi, mom.”

“Hi, Matt what’s up?”

“I got some bad news.”

“What is it?”

“Nick is the hospital.”

“Is he ok?”

“He has 2 broken ribs and a concussion. I rushed him there after he passed out and I couldn’t wake up.”

“How did it happen?”

“He claims it was wrestling injury but I know what really happened.”

“Let me guess Adam?”

“Yeah even though Nick won’t tell say it. He just got mad at me for bring it up. ”

“Thank you for telling me.” Matt could tell she sounded upset he felt bad for upsetting her but it right thing to do. The next day Adam came to take Nick home that matt mad because now he cared.

“OMG Nick, why didn’t tell me you got hurt in the ring? I would’ve been there for you.”

“I’m glad your here now.” Adam helped him in the care before he got in the car Matt pulled him aside.

“Real sweet showing up like you care. Did you care when you beat him up? You can fool Nick but I know what you did.” Adam didn’t answer he just got in the care driving away when they were going back at the hotel Adam and Nick got to talking.

“You didn’t tell him what happened?”

“Said it was a wrestling injury they brought it.”

“You better not tell them the truth. Next time you call me not Matt.”

“I had no choice I passed out.”

“I bet he told your parents the truth. Baby you know I never meant to hurt you I just blocked out. I love you Nick.”

“I know I love you too.” Nick couldn’t wrestle for awhile he said it happened in the ring to his fans but some didn’t believe him because the video didn’t show it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Adam takes things to a dangerous level will Nick leave him or stay. after a dangerous injury Nick ends up life n death struggle will the fans learn the truth or believe it was a injury

The next day Joyce wanted to call Nick to see how he was doing.

"Hi, mom. What's up?"

"I heard you got injured. Are you ok?"

"Yeah just in lots of pain."

"How did it happen?"

"Glad to hear from you but I don't want to talk about what happened. Don't worry I'll be ok might take awhile."

"I love you, Nick."

"Love you too mom." Adam heard Nick on the phone he wanted to know who and what they were talking about.

"Who was that?"  
"Just my mom she wanted to know if I was ok."

"She asked about it didn't she?"

"Yeah, but I told you I didn't want to talk bout it."

"Knew Matt told her."

"He didn't she was just worried." Adam looked Nick rolling eyes geez how stupid can Nick be? Adam thought to himself.

"Yeah, that's it." One night Adam and Nick were hanging out before the match Nick noticed the way Adam was acting.

"Babe are you ok? You've been acting weird all day."

"Just haven't been feeling well but didn't want to worry you." Adam got up to go the bathroom but he fell getting sick while helping him up Nick check his forehead.

"OMG, you're burning up. You need to rest." He carried him to the couch in the locker room where Adam fell asleep he stayed by his side till his match. Adam found out he had a bad case of the flu Nick took care of him. 3 days later Nick felt bed leaving Adam alone to do meet and greets then a match before he left he made sure Adam had everything he needed.

"Sorry I have to go. Don't worry I'll check on you."

"It's ok. I love you." Being so busy Nick forgot Adam was sick around midnight Nick came back Adam was pissed.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"After the match, we went out to eat."

"You didn't bother to see how I was."

"I was so busy I forgot. I'm so sorry. Hope you're feeling better"

"Yeah right, you were had plenty of time to hang with your friends. You're lucky I'm so sick or I swear to god I'd make you sorry." Adam sat up he used all his strength to punch Nick hard in the face the fell on the bed.

"Babe you need to rest."

"It was worth it." 2 weeks later Adam was better the way he looked at Nick scared him he knew what that meant.

"I remember it all you thought I forget didn't you. I'm gonna make you pay."

"That was 2 weeks ago." Adam grabbed Nick by the hair using it to slam him into everything then back him the corner he put his hands round his neck squeezing hard when he realized what he was doing he let go. Nick didn't move he was afraid of what he would do if he moved he stayed there till Adam let then ran to Matt's. When Matt saw the bruises around his neck he knew what happened he was worried.

"Nick, did Adam put his hands around your neck?"

"Yeah. I can't believe he could do that. What if he didn't let go?" Nick started to cry Matt held him for awhile Matt was angry and sad.

"Nick you're staying here tonight."

"Thank you but I'll be ok."

"Are you saying that because you scared if Adam finds out your here he'll hurt you?"

"Yeah I'm scared but I know he didn't mean it."

"Nick he could've killed you and you act like its nothing."

"It's to like that I just act imagine he would actually wanted to do that to me."

"Nick go to the mirror and look at yourself." Nick walked into the front of the mirror he saw how bruised his neck he saw the finger marks he started to cry.

"Look I'll tell Adam you caught a 24-hour bug and you wanted me to take care of you. Just ply sick."

"Thank you so much, Matt."

"Anytime I always got your back." Adam showed up he had Nick's favorite snack Matt walked him to the hallway to talk.

"Sorry Adam Nick got really sick he caught a 24-hour bug he's sleeping. I brought him here because he wanted to me to take care of him it's been like that since we were kids."

"Sorry, he got sick. Tell him I hope he feels better." A day later Nick showed back up to his hotel room he was still scared Adam wiped his arms round, Nick.

"So sorry baby I blacked out. I would never to that. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"It came on so quick I'm better now. I believe you."

"That's good. If you up to it I wanna take you for a dinner date."

"I'd love that." the two kissed for awhile holding each other Nick started to feel safe in Adam's arms. Around 7 they went out Matt hated seeing them together acting all lovey after everything that happened but loved seeing Nick happy." When they got back to the hotel room things got heated once again Nick said no so Adam drugged him.

"Adam, did you do something? Everything feels so weird."

"No, let's continue." Nick passed out shortly after Adam had his way with him he put him back in bed then got into bed like nothing happened. The next day Nick woke up sick everything hurt he ran into bathroom 5 minutes later he came out.

"Adam, what happened?"

"Last night you started not feel too well saying your stomach hurts so you wanted to go to bed early. I guess it worst today." Later Matt noticed that Nick was acting weirdly with sunglasses on when they were inside.

"Nick's what's wrong?"

"Got sick after we got something to eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just trying to walking it off."

"Sorry to hear that." Matt didn't believe Nick he knew wouldn't tell him the truth about how he got sick so he went to Adam knocking on the door.

"Adam open up." He saw Matt standing there looking super pissed he tried to shut the door but Matt blocked the door with his foot.

"What do you want?"

"I know you drugged Nick then fed a story to him about what happened."

"Whatever. Your brother woke up sick so now you blaming me for him being sick that's cold."

"Bull. You can't fool me maybe he believes you but won't when I tell him."

"So your gonna tell him just prove I hurt him real nice." Matt punched Adam in the face soon they were fighting Nick showed up he tried to break it up.

"What the hell happened?"

"Tell him, Adam?"

"Matt punched me for no reason then started to beat me up."

"Ok, Adam. Let get you inside so you get cleaned up. I'll meet you there."

"Nick it's not like that I know you believe me."

"Why?"

"I can't say I don't want to hurt you but its bad."

"I believe you. Thank you." Nick went inside to help Adam but he looked at Nick like he did something."

"What the fuck did you do? I know you're behind Matt doing that."

"I had nothing do with it."

"Liar. Don't fucking lie to me."

"I'm not I swear." Adam grabbed Nick by his hair throwing him into the bed he hit his head hard he felt blood. Matt could hear all the noises it scared it lasted for a while.

"Nick open the door." There was no answer he heard Adam screaming at Nick it didn't sound good.

"Nick open the damn door."

"I'm fine just go away please."

"Not till I see you to make sure for myself."

"Just took a bad fall but I'm fine."

"Matt leave Nick the fuck alone." Adam came up made sure Matt couldn't see anything he hit him with a chair in his bad he hit Matt so bad he fell to the ground.

"That will teach you."

"What happened?"

"Shut up Nick." When Adam wasn't looking Nick got on his phone he set Kenny a message you have to go check on Matt he's outside my hotel room I think Adam hurt him. Kenny wrote back he was hit hard with something but I brought him inside he'll be ok. When it was safe Nick jumped into the shower the water burned he saw the blood after he got dressed. He took a pillow making a bed on the floor before falling he Matt a text sorry it's all my fault you got hurt. Yes, he hurt me bad but if I said something you know what would have happened. I'm going to sleep no I love you so much. Nick put his phone under the pillow so Adam couldn't found it. The next day he ran to Kenny's room to see if Matt was ok he was awake so he hugged him.

"Nick don't blame yourself. My head hurt but I'll be ok. You look like you might need stitches."

"I was so scared Adam really hurt you. Let's just put a bandage on it. I don't wanna be to hospital."

"Ok, Nick." Matt cleaned up the cut putting on the bandage Nick notice the blood he hoped it wouldn't soak through it.

3 weeks later Nick wasn't healed but wanted to wrestle so he said he was all better. Then they got the locker room getting ready Matt asked Nick about it.

"Nick are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Promise me." Nick didn't answer back that worried Matt but he blew it off as there were walking to the ring he started to feel sick. During the match, Nick got kicked in the ribs and stomach hard a couple of times he could barely stand so tagged Matt in. Nick felt the room spin so he closed his eyes the other guy threw Nick hard on the ground he hit his stomach. Nick felt like was gonna throw up he threw up but it was blood it lasted for awhile he looked up at Matt who looked worried. He ran out back to the locker room he tried to call Adam but couldn't see his phone straight and he could hear them talk about it.

"What the hell happened to Nick Jackson? He got badly hurt that's why he bleeding so badly." His phone was going off it was his mom he managed to answer it.

"Nick are you ok?"

"Yeah." His voice sounded so weak like he so sick it scared her.

"Don't lie me. I hear it on your voice I know something is wrong."

"I don't know what is up. I can't talk right now. I'll call you later." Joyce didn't feel right ending the call she was scared what will happen but she trusted Nick.

"Nick I love you."

"I love you too." Soon Matt showed up he looked scared Nick something was wrong.

"Nick tell me the truth are you still hurt? This is why you got you got so sick I know it wasn't an injury."

"Maybe. Call Adam so he can get me."

"No, you need to go the hospital." On the way there Nick passed out the way he breathing worried Matt when they got there they rushed him. An hour later the doctor came out to talk to Matt.

"Mr. Massie your brother lost blood due to a rib injury. We had to give him blood."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure." Matt was relieved to know Nick ok but angry that was still hurt that made his injury worse. Nick didn't wake up till the next day Matt hugged him.

"What happened did I f up."

"You were still inured and you made it worse that's why you lost so much blood. They had to give you blood. I know you there up blood everyone else may think it was an injury."

"I thought I was ok just maybe a little sick."

"Really."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have risked my life like that. After the bad fall, I knew I was hurt I thought I could walk it off."

"Just glad you're ok. Next, tell me first."

"Promise I need to tell mom I'm ok."

"Will do." Nick saw he was still in his wrestling gear his pts were soaked in blood he was in shock damn it was really bad Nick thought to himself.

"Matt got something for me wear I want to get out this wrestling gear. If Adam asked still him it was an injury."

"Sure of course." Matt return with jeans and a shirt Nick got up he was still weak. Matt had to help him after getting back in bed his phone went off it was their mom.   
"Hi, Mom."  
"How are you?"  
"Getting better. It was a bad injury."  
"I know it wasn't an injury."  
"Must have cut myself badly." "Nicholas Lee Massie don't lie to me."  
"Okay fine I was still injured when I wrestled it cause me to puke blood."  
"I can't believe you would risk your life like that."  
"I didn't mean to I didn't know I was still badly hurt I wouldn't have it."  
"You scared us last night but I trust you on that."  
"Sorry, Mom I didn't mean to. Two days later he left the hospital Nick pretended to be hurt he went on Twitter and Instagram to address has been to the pic. Sorry, I scared you all two days ago. I don't know all that happened I got cut quite bad when I fell. Don't worry I'll be okay. Five minutes he got over a hundred well wishes from his fans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when the beatings are caught on camera will the fans realize what going on. who will Nick believe after a accident leaves Matt seriously hurt. what happens when Nick get injured n blames on a match but no fans believe him

One day while filming clips for the latest BTE Adam didn't know camera still on when he lost it. He got Nick into the corner and started to beat him Nick punched Adam his lip started to bleed.  
"You did it this time you're so fucking dead." He took Nick by the hair slamming him into the wall so many times the wall had blood on it Nick passed out face first he just left Nick they're walking out. Since Nick couldn't put the video together he gave the job to Matt when he found the clip he copied it to a USB drive. I got proof this time Matt thought to himself. Matt left a small part of it in he wanted someone to know what was happening but the fans thought it was play fighting not taking it seriously. When Adam saw that he was pissed he looked like he wanted to kill somebody.  
"I know Nick did this."  
"Adam Nick didn't move after the attack you was to her to move it was all me. I wanted people to see what you do to Nick. We are proof you abused my brother."  
"No one will believe you. I'm tired of you getting in my way. Matt one day you'll be sorry."  
"Unlike Nick, I'm not scared of you. Do your worst I'll be ready." A month later they were hanging out backstage in a wrestling event Adam got Nick to run out to get some food so it was just Adam and Matt.  
"Look Matt I got carried away. Can we go somewhere private so we can talk?"  
"I guess." Adam took Matt to the steps when they were up two flights he waited for Matt to turn his back then he threw Matt down the stairs then he stepped over Matt leaving. 5 minutes later another wrestler found Matt out cold lying on the bottom of the steps. When Nick came back he wondered why there was an ambulance there.  
What happened?"  
"How can I tell you this?"  
"Just tell me."  
"Your brother was found at the bottom of the stairs unconscious."  
"How did it happened?"  
"I guess he fell." Nick noticed the way Adam acting like he was happy that made him wonder but he just wanted to be with Matt he rode with them. Later they told him that Matt fractured his back and neck he also had to have stitches to close a cut on his head.  
"Matt, how did it happen?"  
"I was alone but Adam and I fell that's all I remember I know Adam did he told me I'd be sorry because I posted him hurting you."After that Nick didn't know what to believe. He waited till he could talk to Adam when he got back to his room he went to Adam. "  
What happened with you and Matt?"  
"We were talking Matt got dizzy he lost his footing I tried to hold on but couldn't. You think I hurt him."  
"You were the last person with him and the only one who didn't care he was hurt."  
"But when he leaves for a while he can't post their business to the world."  
"My brother could have been seriously hurt and that's all you can say about it I can't believe you."  
"Sorry baby you know I didn't mean it like that."  
"I want to be alone I'm sleeping in my brother's room."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"The way Nick said that made Adam angry he left. I did it all for us. Now he acts like he doesn't love me. God, I hate their bond Adam thought to himself.   
Nick was trying hard not to cry over what happened to Matt. Adam was pissed he left him all alone so I brought Nick's favorite drink drugging it he figured out a way to get Nick back here so he called him he didn't answer so he texted him.  
Baby, I need you here I'm not feeling good. Been puking non-stop. I feel so weak  
Nick got worried he rushed over Adam drink something to make himself sick it was all worth it. "Adam are you any better? I rushed over here."  
"No, it's getting worse." He ran to the bathroom getting sick Nick stayed in the bathroom. After it stopped he noticed Nick taking a drink that Adam laid out so he passed out he carried him to the bed  
"You look so cute sleeping. I had to do this baby you're not getting away from me." He whispered the other stuff to Nick. He kissed him then took a pic of Nick with his phone. Adam got in bed put his arms around Nick holding him. The next day Nick woke up feeling out of it Adam told him a lie.

A week later

Matt had you going to surgery to fix his back and his neck Nick was scared of what would happen. Hours later he got to see him Matt had a big metal price on him that worried Nick  
"How are you feeling?"  
"In pain. I can't believe it will take almost a year to get better. Since I can't be on the road with you I promise me something."  
"Anything Matt."  
"I know you love him but watch your back around Adam if he could do this to me no telling what he do to you."  
"I will after I recover I'm going to go home and Malachi is going to help me." 2 days later Matt left the hospital he went to get his stuff before heading to the airport he ran into Adam.  
"Wow, Matt you look horrible. It's a shame what happened." Adam was laughing hard at Matt  
"When you get better I'm coming after you and you'll be sorry."  
"What will Nick think"  
"You know he knows everything." 2 hours later he arrived at home Malachi was waiting for him at the airport and they got in the car they got to talking.  
Matt, how did this happen?"  
"Adam Adam threw me down the stairs for getting involved in his relationship. Malachi, I have something you need to keep safe for me."  
"Damn sorry Matt. What is it?"  
"It's a USB port its got a video of Adam hurting Nick and a pic of Nick after Adam hurt him . you can't tell anybody but our parents you have this. I know Adam wants this."  
"I promise." Right after Adam knew Matt was gone the abuse got worse it worried their friends to see Nick like that but he didn't say a word.

Adam and Nick got ready they went to the arena so moment the locker room close all hell broke loose. Adam slapped Nick he fell on the couch Nick it got up and hit Adam Nick saw the anger in his eyes Adam took Nick by the hair he threw him into the wall couple of times before throwing him in the corner Adam got in his face and started beating on him. when he saw Nick was out cold he left Nick lying on the floor. 10 minutes before the match Nick woke up his left eye was hurting and his stomach. Nick look in the mirror and saw the bruises so he put makeup on it's done it hurt too much to blink but still went on with the match.

The match

Nick had to take out his contact but even with it, he could barely see the middle of the match Nick couldn't do it the pain was too much by this time everything in his left eye was dark.  
"Nick Jackson is unable to compete." It was hard for Nick to walk up the ramp he saw Kenny he walked up to him grabbing on to him.  
"Kenny something is really wrong. I can't see out of my left eye. We need to go to the hospital." Nick saw Adam he walked up there looking all sad he looks scared trying to hide behind Kenny.  
"Baby what's wrong? I heard you couldn't finish the match."  
"Really Adam. Kenny is taking me to the hospital don't follow." Soon after Nick's phone went off Nick tried to read the message. I'll teach you to use that tone with me. When you get back I'm going to fuck you up.

At the hospital Nick found out he had a broken eye socket was quite bad the doctor asked him what happened he said a wrestling injury and he'd have to wear an eyepatch he be to be out for some weeks he wrote on Twitter do to an eye injury in the match I will be able to wrestle for a while so sorry. All the fans wrote that's weird Nick wasn't hit in the eye during the match so how did it happen Nick stuck to a story. Matt texted him I know Adam did this to you. Why would you wrestle with it are you stupid? I didn't know it was that bad. One day everybody to find out the truth. I love you I hope you feel better. I love you too thank.

Once he could see better he took a look at his eye he was in shock Nick was getting scared to go back to his room but he did. Adam slammed the door he pushed him hard in the corner then gave him a kiss that made him worried.  
"Who the fuck you think you are talking to me like that especially in front of Kenny? You think I'm going to take it easy on you because I hurt your eye."  
"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight because of my eye."  
"Bull and you think I believe you." Adam grabbed Nick by his hair Nick was able to get away he ran towards the bathroom Adam tripped him he fell hard on to the tub. Nick felt blood running down his face it was a big blood mark on the rub. Adam tan to him looking sad.  
"Baby you're bleeding let's get you cleaned up." Adam helped Nick wash his head. There was a small gash on his forehead Adam put a bandaid on it.  
"Baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you my anger got the best of me. Let's get you to bed you need to rest. I love you, Nick."  
"I love you too Adam. By the time Nick woke up, it was clear the Band-Aid didn't help his pillow and hair was soaked in blood. He went to the bathroom to clean it up.

An hour later Nick's phone went off that was Malachi answered it Adam seem to be bothered  
"Hi, Mal."  
"Hi, Nick. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah."  
"What about your eye?"  
"It hurts like hell but at least I can see again."  
"I'm with Matt I know it didn't happen in the ring."  
"Maybe not so."  
"Adam beat you up so bad he broke something but you act like it's normal."  
"I never said that."  
"It's the way you talk."  
"I love you but I need to rest."  
"Whatever Nick I love you too." "Baby let me guess your family's question you about what happened last night. What did you tell them?"  
"Nothing but you know they know."  
"I bet your nosey brothers told your parents. You need to tell them to mind their own business."  
"They're just worried about me."  
"Keep believing that." Wow, I injured Matt get them away from Nick but still can't stay out of my fucking business Adam said under his breath.  
"What did he say about Matt?"  
"Nothing."  
"Baby tell me the truth did you really hurt Matt?"  
"I can't believe this you believe I hurt him. Let me guess Matt put this in your head. Adam slapped Nick hard when Nick was on the floor he just kick him over and over again in the stomach then grabbed him by the hair looking into his eyes.  
"I love you but that means nothing to you. Why would I hurt someone you loved. If you ever bring this up again I swear you'll be sorry."  
"Sorry, Adam." Adam didn't say a word he just left them in the door Nick just lay there crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Adam tries to break up Matt and Nick's brothership will it work. What will Nick do when his brothers find out the truth about why he was in the hospital to do his eye. When he gets mad at his brother for asking about how he got hurt any yells at him will they be able to repair there relationship

"What happened?"  
"Adam re-broke my eye socket. I need somebody by my side just don't let Adam in." The next morning Nick went in for surgery he wished Matt was by his side but at least he had Kenny. When Nick woke up his eye hurt badly he had a bandage and had to wear an eyepatch. What do I tell the fans Nick thought himself. He went on Twitter he wrote I had a setback with my eye and I'll be out a lot longer sorry. He was crying as he was writing Kenny hugged him.  
"They'll understand none of this is your fault. You should call Matt."  
"I left my phone back at the hotel room. Right now I don't want to talk to anyone."  
"I understand. Should I give Matt a message?"  
"No, I want to tell him." Back at the hotel room, Adam picked up Nick's phone he was able to unlock it pulling up Matt's texts he texted Matt   
Do me a favor and butt out of my life.   
I only care about you.  
Look I know you're my brother but I don't need you in my life. I'm better off without you in it   
Nick, you don't mean that you're being so mean  
Mean I'm telling like it is just because you can't take it doesn't mean I'm being mean. Just don't talk to me.

Matt was hurt he didn't know what to believe he was too hurt. Adam deleted all the texts off his phone laughing. That should take care of that Adam thought to himself. Feeling lonely in the hospital Nick use the phone to call Matt but got his answering machine  
Matt, it's Nick I need to talk to you. I need you. I love you. He called Malachi he picked up.  
"Hey, Mal."  
"Hey, Nick what's up?"  
"Nothing much just trying to get a hold of Matt but he won't pick up the phone for me."  
"After everything said to him why would he?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You sent Matt a bunch of mean texts telling Matt to stay out of your life."  
"That wasn't me. I've been in the hospital for a day I don't have my phone with me. Kenny will back me up on it."  
"What happened?"  
"Dehydration do to a bad stomach flu. Please tell Matt to call Kenny." Nick call Kenny right up after you tell him the story he had to say and to pick up his phone Kenny came to the hospital with Nick's phone. Nick went through his text messages but couldn't find them he called Matt he picked up.  
"Hey, Nick I heard what happened. What was said really hurt my feelings so you can understand why I didn't want to talk."  
"Can you text me the screenshots of the messages. Matt, I think Adam said those things to you. I love you, Matt, no matter what."  
"I love you too. That makes more sense." Right after that Nick saw the messages he couldn't believe that Adam could do that. Matt requested a video chat he pressed yes Matt saw him when he saw the bandage over his eye it looked too fresh.  
"What happened to your eye?"  
"When I was here they wanted to redress it."  
"Nick answer me this if something really bad happened to your eye tell me?"  
"Yes. I need you to be here."  
"I want to be there. Look when you go back fake a bad flu and tell Adam you need to go home. I can tell you you need to get away from him."  Later they change the dressing Nick got a look at his eye he was in shock he took a picture. I can't believe all this was done to me by one punch I want to tell Matt so bad Nick thought to himself. When he came back he and Adam got into it Nick stood it up for himself.  
"If you ever use my phone to text Matt mean things again you'll be sorry."  
"Before you start you saw what I did your eye if I was you I'd watch my mouth because I can do the same thing to your other eye." Nick punched Adam in the face Adam threw him like a ragdoll by his hair into the mirror glass broke cutting Nick he grabbed Nick holding by the neck holding him tight Nick stabbed him with the glass. He picked up his bag running out of the room he didn't care if he was bleeding he took the first flight home. When Malachi saw Nick he was in shock.  
Before getting in the car Malachi got Nick to take a shirtless pic he was still bleeding quite badly when they got in the car.  
"Nick I'm taking you to the hospital."  
"Just buy some bandages I'll be fine." Nick started to nod off then passed out waking up later in the hospital hooked up to blood and other things.  
"Mr. Massie can you explain the deep cuts and the bruising around your neck?"  
"I must have fallen that's how the cuts happened and got the bruises are from wrestling."  
"Are you aware that you lost so much blood you passed out. I don't think it happened like you said."  
"I'm fine though after tonight I can go home."  
"We noticed you received surgery on your eye socket." Malachi looked back at Nick and shocked when they said that  
"What happened to Nick?"  
"I'll explain everything later." A couple of hours later Nick unhooked himself getting dressed telling Malachi it was time to go.  
"Mr. Massie you should stay longer."  
"I'm fine."  
"Listen to them."  
"Don't you start now we're leaving." Malachi gave him a disappointing look he just walked out in the car Mal wanted to talk.  
"Why did you have surgery?"  
"Broken eye socket."  
"I thought that happened a couple of days ago. Let me guess Adam made it worse."  
"It wasn't healing right. Malachi, I'm tired and I don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay. You ran home because you were afraid of what Adam after what did to you."  
"Shut up Malachi I'm just not feeling well."  
"Whatever. When you want to tell me the truth I'm here."  
"Geez I don't need everyone breathing down my fing back over this and I thought out of everyone you would know when to drop it."  
"When I saw you all cut up it scared me. I'm just worried." By this time they were at Nick's place Nick slammed the door not saying the word Mal sent him a text  
When you feel better we can talk Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I won't hit you. If you don't drive off right now I will slap you.  
You're the one who called me for help  
Nick opened up the door he slapped Malachi hard slamming the door in his face going inside.  
An hour later Adam text Nick he was worried.  
Baby are you okay? You took off in a hurry.  
No, I caught a bad flu and went home.  
I'm sorry I lost it. I can come home and take care of you.  
No, I had to go to the hospital soon after due to high fever and breathing problems I'm going to have to be here for a couple of days. I need my rest.  
Bye baby, I love you.  
I love you too   
Saying that made Nick feel sick but deep down inside he still did. He wishes he didn't. But he was just glad Adam believe him.

When he got back home Malachi called Matt to tell him everything.   
"Hi, Matt we need to talk."  
"About Nick?"  
"Yeah, we had to go to the hospital because Adam hurt him so bad he needed stitches and lost blood. Plus he had surgery on his eye socket I know Adam must have caused."  
"Wow."  
"I'll send you a pic of Nick. Nick is in a bad mood right now so don't talk to him about it."  
"He's always making excuses." After they hung up Malachi texted the pic  shortly after Matt texted back   
This is fed up. I bet he was like I fell or it happened during a match.  
He said both I wish he would just tell the truth.  
The stuff I could tell you what makes you sick to your stomach  
I bet 

The next day Nick apologize to Malachi for slapping it he was just in a bad mood. Because of his eye, Nick had to wear his glasses. Nick sent Malachi a text.  
If everyone was jumping down your throat asking you questions you'd be pissed. I know you were just worried I'm sorry I put you through that. I love you Mal  
I understand Nick sorry and I love you too  
Promise me you won't tell Mom. If she asks I'm sick  
Promise but Matt knows  
Figures that one


End file.
